Marriage or No Marriage
by BooLuve
Summary: In the middle of Sabrina's wedding Puck appears and yes you guessed it ruins it
1. Chapter 1

"PUCK",shouted Sabrina. "Well hello stinkface",said Puck smirking. Sabrina scowled but inwardly was unsure of herself. "Mmm glad you could make it puck this is my fiancee Bradley Reynalds"said Sabrina smiling. "Brina, darling what in the world is going on",asked Bradley uncertainty clouding his face. "Bradley this is Pukc he's a friend from a long time ago",she said with emphasis on the words long time ago. "Puck you shouldn't of come",said Daphne from beside Sabrina. "And why is thst marshmallow",asked Puck grinning evily. "Because now i have to wipe ALL of their minds",sighed Daphne pointing at Bradley's half of the church. "Sorry about that Marshmallow",said puck touching down finally. "Ugh, look Bradley we better postpone the wedding until tomorrow",sighed Sabrina. She looked at Daphne wordlessly telling her what to do. Daphne nodded and went to work wiping peoples minds. "Ok sweetheart",said Bradley forcing a smile.

So slightly upset the couple not yet married to their apartment in Queens and got dinner ready. Just after they'd finished dinner there was a knock on the front door. Expecting Daphne, Sabrina opened the door instead finding Puck. Sabrina sighed and slipped into the hall without Bradley noticing. "Puck, why on my wedding day really you've sunk so low",scolded Sabrina scowling at this man who'd not changed even a little. "Listen I want to ask you something",asked puck smiling normally. "What",said Sabrina her expression softening. "Sabrina whats wrong",asked Bradley joining them in the hall. "Nothing just talking to Puck",responded Sabrins smiling. "Oh I'll be inside darling",he said smiling st Sabrina then flashing a scowl in Puck's direction. Sabrina smiled at Bradley but her eyes flashed with anger when she looked back at Puck. "What do you need Puck",said Sabrina with slight irritation. "Oh its not a big deal, just. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Will you marry me",he asked looking at her. "I will",the words were out of her mouth before her brain could stop them. "WAIT, Puck no I love BRADLEY I want to marry BRADLEY",Sabrina exclaimed. "Yah but Grimm ya know ya love me",snorted Puck. "NO",cried Sabrina horrified. "YES",Puck crowed. "NO". "YES". "NO". "NO". "YES",shouted Sabrina tricked by Puck's Last word. "Ha told ya so",said Puck smugly. "I'm sorry Puck my answer is no",said Sabrina and without a word had swept into her apartment shutting the door. "How'd it go",asked Daphne from down the hall. Puck just shook his head and he to left the hallway. "Darn",said Daphne glaring at the door her sister had just closed. "I will get you together",she whispered and followed Puck.

The Next Day...

"You still look great",said Red smiling at Sabrina AGAIN. "Thanks Red",said Sabrina. She wore her wedding dress but today she wore her hair up in a curly ponytail with a white bow. Daphne swayed inside smiling but somehow it looked forced. "It's time",she sang. "YAY",yelled Veronica and Red making Sabrina jump. So yet again Sabrina stepped out od the dressing room and found her father waiting there. She took his elbow and they swept towards Bradley. This time however she passed Puck who sat with Canis, he looked at the floor when she passed unlike Canis who smiled at her. Sabrina reached the groom and smiled lighting up the whole room with a smile. The officater began the wedding. "Anyone who believes this couple should not be joined speak now or forever hold your words", the minister said. Sabrina waited bated breath waiting for him to say something. He didn't. Instead a females voice from beside Sabrina spoke. "DAPHNE",she shouted surprised. "I object",said Daphne standing tall. Both the bride and the groom shuddered and looked at the young woman. "Why do you object, young lady",asked the minister. "Because the man my sister should be married to is sitting with Mr. Canis",said Daphne holding her head high. Sabrina gasped and she saw Puck raise his head only slightly. "Sabrina should marry Robin Goodfellow",said Daphne and her sister almost barfed. "NO",yelled Bradley. Daphne went over to puck and pulled him up until he was standing. Sabrina was suprised to see Puck looking at the floor looking terrified. Daphne pulled Puck over to Sabrina and pointed at her. Puck slowly looked up still not meeting her eyes. "Puck say it",hissed the younger girl Grimm. To the older Grimm girl's shock her lifelong annoyance sunk down to one knee making her heart stop for at least a minute. "Sabrina Grimm I left a long while ago and I traveled the world but along the way I guess I realized I should be here with you, will you marry me",he said with Daphnes urging. Making the best decision she said the only word currently in her mind, "Yes".


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn planning on doing a second chapter but I got a review asking for one so here it is also thank you very much annoynmous reviewer you were the only to review so thank you. Also I do not own the Sisters Grimm or anything exciting for that matter.**

**Years after the disastrous wedding.**

"Like the guys we learned about in school",asked Allison. "Yes, my maiden name was Grimm as you know and I am related to the brothers grimm",Sabrina tol them with a sigh. "Oh now about the castle",asked Emma excitedly. Sabrina looked at her youngest daughter and laughed suddenly. "What",said Emma hurt. "Sorry Emma but you remind me a lot of you Aunt Daphne",Sabrina told them. "Answer her question mom"Allison requested. "Well, Puck is actually",began Sabrina but Emma interrupted. "Puck, like from A Midsummers Night Dream",she asked ignoring the exasperated look Sabrina gave her. "Yes thats right ",the blonde woman answered. "Mom, am O a fairy then",screeched Allison. Sabrina frowned and nodded. "Mom, isnt dad really old then, he looks your sge",Said Emma confused. "He does, because girls fairy tales are real",Sabrina said as quickly as she could. She braced for confused shouts but instead the girls glanced at each other and then their ,other looking worried for her. "Don't look at me like that",snapped Sabrina just as a door slammed and Puck's voice yelled, "Sweetheart, I'm home!" "We're in the Allison's bedroom, Puck come quick",Sabrins called back and she heard a groan, she knew perfectly well why. Her beautiful husband came through the door with a tired expression. Sabrina stood up and pecked him on the cheek which caused him to smile. "Well, Allison show them",he said to his daughter. Allison looked a mirror to her mother with straighr blonde hair and blue eyes, Emma was her father, she had blonde curls and green eyes and a mischevious spirit. Allsion turned around and Sabrina smiled when she saw large pink wings exactly like Puck's. "Girls sit down",Puck and Sabrina said st the same moment. The two girls listened and husband and wife set to explaining Everafters, the family bussiness, and the girls and Puck's childhood. "Your an Everafter",stated Emma to her mother. ",Yes Emma",replied Sabrina. "Sabrina, where are you"called a voice from downstairs. "AUNTIE",yelled Emma and hurtled out of the room with her family behind her. "Emma, Allison"Daphne greeted her nieces hugging them. "Daphne they know",mumbled Puck. Daphnd heard and she said sharply, "Sabrina". "Yes Daph they know even that we're Eversfters",Sabrina told her sister. The 29 year old looks 21 looked surprised but nodded. "Is Prince Charmimg real",asked Enma. "Yes he is Emma, he's married to the town's mayor. "Who's the mayor really",Allison asked. "Snow White-Charming",Daphne answered. "Puck, how was work",asked Sabrins turning to him. "Boring completely boring",the man drawled and Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Some thing never change, Sabrina I have a boyfriend",burst out Daphne and Sabrina whipped around. "What",she hissed. "Hello all",said. "Mustardseed",asked Puck raising his eyebrow. "No no no no, you are to young Daphne Grimm",snapped Sabrina glaring at both of her friends. "Mustardseed, your dating my wife's sister",said Puck looking revolted. "Well Sabrina is the queen but someday far very far in the future Daphne might be queen by my kingship",Mustardseed making Puck looking feint. "Mustardseed step away frim my sister",growled Sabrina who noticed they were holding hands. He started to do so but Daphne stopped him. "Mom I have a boyfriend and Daphne is way older than me",commented Allison. "Thats it get upstairs now",roared Sabrina. Both girls laughing ran up the stairs. "You sre not dating Mustardseed",snapped Sabrina. Daphne sneered, "Yes I am". "Brins just except it",Puck said exasperated and his sister in law and his wife. Sabrina seemed to shrink but nodded slowly at her in law and sister. Years later Daphne and Mustardseed had their second child and Puck and Sabrina lived happily ever sfter. Both couples married and lived until both couples realized life needed to be left at some point. Yet even after they left they still lived no matter what year or time it was. The end.


End file.
